Tout peut changer
by Kasey Black
Summary: Quand une Serdaigle remonte le temps et décide de changer le futur, sa risque de créer un sacré remueménage chez les maraudeurs.
1. Vite le train !

**Tout appartien à J.K sauf le personnage Williane qui est de mon invention. Il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7 vu que je ne l'ai pas encore lu.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vite le train !!!

_Je m'appelle Williane Walt ou Will pour les intimes, j'ai 11 ans et on est le 2 Septembre. Je rentre en première année à Poudlard et je ne connais rien à la magie._

_Il serait poli que je me présente d'abord. Je suis une fille très grande pour mon age et je dépasse toujours la moyenne. J'ai de grands yeux claires couleur noisette et des cheveux fins et plats d'un blond éclatant qui m'arrive dans le creux de mes reins. J'aime m'habiller à la mode et me moque des gens qui me critique. Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est les personnes qui se vantent. Je ne suis pas timide mais je préfère rester discrète, et sur tout je suis très studieuse et j'ai toujours des bonnes notes car j'espère aller loin plus tard donc il n'y a qu'un moyen, (malheureusement) et c'est travailler, travailler._

_Tout c'est passé le jour de mes 11 ans, bien entendu je n'étais pas encore au courant. Bien je disais que le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai reçu une lettre d'une école au nom pas très familier d'où l'intérieur me disait que j'était inscrite dessus depuis ma naissance. Bien entendu je prenais ça pour une plaisanterie de mes camarades de classe complètement stupide. Mais lorsque je l'ais montrée à mes parents ils sautèrent de joie, là c'était sur... ils étaient fou. Ils m'expliquèrent que j'étais une sorcière et que eux aussi. Bien sûr ils avaient préféré me le cacher pendant toute mon enfance au lieu de me le dire et que je puisse apprendre comme tous les autres enfants les sorts de base. Mais non il fallait qu'ils me le cachent et que je sois paumé en voyant les autres._

_Aujourd'hui je prends le train pour aller dans cette école... Je me disais enfin un truc normal, les sorciers prennent le train moi je m'attendais d'y allé en balais volant. Mais cela était trop beau, je devais me rendre à un quai qui n'existe pas. La voie 9 3/4, franchement vous en avez déjà entendu parlé de la voie 9 3/4 ? Bé moi non. Heureusement que mes parents étaient là car nous sommes arrivé à temps pour prendre le train. Mes parents me laissèrent sur le quai j'eu l'impression d'être un peu abandonné c'est vrai pendant 1 an je n'allé plus les voir même si ils sont un peu fou je les aime bien._

_Comme j'étais arrivé en retard il n'y avait plus de place et je d'eu m'incruster avec quelqu'un._

_Une jeune fille était installée dans un compartiment elle avait l'air d'avoir le même age que moi et sympathique. J'ouvris la porte et lui adressa un petit sourire._

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Williane. Dit sa ne te dérange pas que je m'installe avec toi ?**

**-Oui si tu veux. Je m'appelle Lisa. Ne te gène pas.**

_Elle est sympa._

**-Merci. Tu es en première année ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Aussi.**

_Tien il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui entre._

**-Euh... Excusez moi... Je m'appelle Risa. Est ce que je peux venir avec vous ?**

**-Oui va y. Je m'appelle Williane.**

**-Et moi Lisa.**

_Ces filles sont très sympathiques, elles m'ont appris un peu l'histoire de Poudlard et aussi celle de « HARRY POTTER », le jeune héros... Et elles ont tout dit ! Depuis sa naissance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui car d'après les rumeurs il serait ici dans le train pour entamer sa première année à Poudlard. Ha... merci mes très cher parents de m'avoir mit au courant (je vous DETESTE !!!) Quoi... Qu'est ce que vous dites ??? Mais oui vous dites que quelques lignes au dessus j'ai dit que je les aimais ? Et bien je retire ce que j'ai dis... Grrr..._

_Les paysages passaient et je ne voyais plus la fin de se trajet. Mais une fille entra dans le compartiment apparemment elle cherchait un crapaud. Elle s'appelait Hermione et elle croyait tout savoir sur la magie, elle était un peu agaçante._

_Le train s'était arrêté depuis peu et un grand homme d'une taille surnaturelle, un peu comme moi mais en vraiment pire car là ... C'est un géant. Il nous attendait dehors. Il se surnommé Hagrid, il se trouvait être sympa mais un peu maladroit._

**-Hum. Hum...**

**Brouhaha...**

**-HUM. HUM !!!**

**Silence**

_Ho! une mouche qui passe..._

**-Bien je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre jusqu'au lac pour le traverser. Merci.**

_Magnifique. C'est impressionnant, c'est immense._

**-Dit Lisa tu pensais que sa allé être aussi long de traverser un lac puis un labyrinthe ???**

**-Non Williane...**

**-Hé bien c'est chiant. Ho regarde on est arrivé. Youpiiiiiii !**

_Le hall est immense encore plus grand qu'il en a l'air de l'extérieur._

**-Bien le bonsoir. Je suis le professeur Mcgonagall. Je vous demanderai de rester calme pendant que je rentre dans la salle et de ne pas faire de bruit merci.**

_Oui sa je croix que c'est facile._

**-Salut je m'appel Drago Malfoy. Et toi c'est ?**

**-Williane Walt.**

**-Heureux de te connaître. J'espère que je vais atterrir à Serpentard. Et toi ?**

_Rester calme ??? AU SECOUR !!!!!!! Non je peut pas vous avez tous vu comme il a l'air méchant ? Avec son air de grande famille je suis sur que si je lui tourne le dos il va m'agresser. Moi peureuse??? NON..._

**-Et je t'ais parlé !**

**-Euh oui. Je ne sais pas encore.**

**-Bien. On se reverra plus tard.**

**-Oui.**

_Non je veux pas il va me manger toute cru. Ouiiin !!! Reprend tes esprits, calme toi... Tien elle revient (enfiiiiiiiin)._

**-Suivez moi tous je vous pris.**

_On va se faire répartir dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Lisa et Risa m'en ont parlé. Serdaigle a l'air bien mais Gryffondor aussi, Serpentard... un peu trop sélective et Poufsouffle... non je n'ai pas envie. Enfin n'importe où le choixpeau m'enverra je serai contente. Tien elles sont allées toutes les deux à Serdaigle._

**-Williane Walt.**

_Tien il faut que je m'avance._

* * *

**Désolé c'est très court mais c'est ma première fanfiction. Et désolé aussi pour le fautes d'orthographe, la suite très bientôt.**


	2. Hum que choisir?

**Comme je l'ais déjà dis : Tout appartien à J.K sauf le personnage Williane qui est de mon invention. Il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7 vu que je ne l'ai pas encore lu.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Hum… que choisir

_Tien il faut que je m'avance._

**-Hum… tu es une fille difficile, tes idées ne sont pas claire peut être Serdaigle pour ton sérieux et ton ambition ou Gryffondor pour ton courage… Et Serpentard ??? Non je reste sur mon premier choix. SERDAIGLE !!!**

_Brrr il ma fait peur a crier comme ça, tien les Serdaigle applaudissent. Allons vite s'asseoir tout le monde me regarde._

**-Bienvenue à Serdaigle Williane !!! **

_Elles ne vont pas bien Risa et Lisa à me sauter au cou comme ça ??? eurrrr je m'étouffe là…_

**-Les filles vous m'étrrrrrrranglez là. Eurrrr. Merci.**

**-Salut moi c'est Cho.**

**-Bé moi Williane. Tu rentres dans la même année que nous c'est super.**

_Un discours interminable se commença à la suite par Dumbledore notre cher directeur. Sur : ne pas envoyer des bombes à bouse, ne pas aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque… Mais… est ce que on vous a parlé de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ??? Nan… j'en étais sur. Poudlard détient une immense bibliothèque (le paradis sur terre). Cette année je vais apprendre à voler sur un balai, l'art des potions dont le professeur qui enseigne (Rogue) cette matière peut paraître un froid envers ses élèves mais je me languis d'apprendre cette matière._

…

**-Will !!!**

**-Hummmmm…**

**-Williane !!!**

**-Quoi !!!**

**-Réveille toi on doit allé déjeuner et prendre notre emplois du temps.**

**-Ouai…**

_Je me levais de mon lit, enfila un de mes uniformes portant maintenant l'insigne des serdaigle, attacha mes long cheveux blond en une queue de cheval et laissant deux mèches devant. Je pris mon sac et descendis dans la salle commune. Lisa et Risa m'attendaient gentiment dans le fauteuil discutant entre elles et la jeune fille rencontré lors de notre répartition._

…

_Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuné, je réussi a attraper l'un de ses emplois du temps qui me semblé bien léger : potion par ci, vol de balai par la, enchantement, étude. Tous cela n'était pas beaucoup pour une première année mais bon qui se plaindrez de ça. Mais en première heure je n'avais rien se qui me donnait le temps d'allé chercher mes livres pour la deuxième heure._

**-Dite les filles allons dans le parc prendre l'air un peu.**

**-Ouai c'est une bonne idée Lisa. Tu viens avec nous Williane ?**

**-Non. Je préfère faire un tour à la bibliothèque mais partez quand même.**

_Fait ton plus beau sourire Williane n'est pas l'air déçu._

**-D'accord rejoint nous en potion alors a plus.**

**-Oui a plus.**

_Seule, seule, seule… Comme ça je pourrai regarder les livres tranquillement._

…

_Qu'elle heure est-il ? Je regardais ma montre elle indiquait 9H20. Mince mon cours commence dans 10minute et je ne suis pas allé chercher mes livres. Je couru jusqu'à ma salle commune attrapa mes livres de la matinée et regarda ma montra 9H28 plus que deux minutes et en plus j'ai potion et il n'est pas très commode Rogue, vite, vite, VITE…_

**"BOOM !!!"**

**-Aïe… Ho pardon je suis vraiment navré c'est que je suis en retard pour mon cour de potion…**

_Aïe ma tête._

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Tien tes livres.**

**-Ho… merci beaucoup. En fait je m'appelle Williane et toi ?**

**-Harry.**

**-Ha c'est vrai ? Heureuse de te connaître.**

_Mince 9H30 vite._

**-Je… Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller… Vraiment navré encore. A bientôt Harry.**

_Je secouai la main comme une idiote et j'avais le sourire aux lèvres comme une gamine de 8ans mais cela n'allait pas durer car arrivé dans les cachots Rogue me foudroya du regard._

**-Et bien Miss… Je vois que vous vous donnez déjà le luxe d'arriver en retard. J'enlève 5 points à Serdaigle.**

_Tout les Serdaigle me regarde bizarrement là…_

**-Mais… Professeur je m'excuse mais…**

**-Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Maintenant asseyez vous.**

_C'est vrai qu'il fait peur. Brr… il fait froid dans les cachots._

…

**"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!"**

**-A tout à l'heure Williane et bon courage avec Rogue.**

**-Oui merci.**

_Pourquoi elles m'abandonnent ? Ouiiiiiiiin !!! Bon courage, attrape tes livres et fonce._

**-Excuser moi professeur pour mon retard a votre cours je suis vraiment…**

**-Comme je n'est pas de temps à perdre avec des cornichons comme vous je ne vous met pas d'heures de retenue, mais sachez que si ça se reproduit je veillerai a se que Rusard vous garde pendant une heure a vous torturer. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ???**

**-Urg.**

_Une gorgé de salive passa difficilement dans ma gorge. Il vient de dire tout ça d'un seul trait... C'est effrayant..._

-EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?!?

**-Euh… oui… oui professeur…**

**-Sortez maintenant.**

_Effrayant, terrifiant, je suis martyrisé je ne l'aime pas du tout ce lui là._

…

**-Salut Williane ! Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Rogue ?**

**-Ne m'en parle pas Cho c'était terrifiant.**

**-Ho arrête il t'a pas mangé.**

**-Il était sur le point non franchement je ne l'aime pas.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas tout le monde le déteste, enfin a par quelques exceptions.**

_On rigola toute à la blague de Cho. En se dirigeant vers la grande salle j'aperçu Harry il était triste et sa tête semblait lui faire mal. Je n'imaginait même pas se que cela faisait de ne pas connaître c'est parents. Un jeune rouquin l'accompagné tout le temps maintenant il c'était fait des nouveau amis heureusement pour lui. Je m'assis à côté de Cho et commença à manger les délicieux plats qui nous étaient proposé._

**-Bon on retourne dans notre salle commune Lisa ?**

**-Oui je te suis. Vous venez ?**

**-On arrive.**

_Piouf la journée est finie même si elles ne sont pas chargé c'est fatigant. En tout cas j'aime les potions mais pas le professeur. Bon allons y. Tien Harry est toujours là._

**-Salut Harry ! et…**

**-Ron.**

**-Salut moi c'est Williane. En fait je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. C'est à cause de moi que tu as mal à la tête ?**

**-Non ce n'est rien.**

**-D'accord bon a plus.**

_Il ne parle pas beaucoup… Bon il faut que je rentre si non elles vont encore m'engueuler._

* * *

**Encore désolé pour le fautes d'orthographe, je suis une quiche . Et ce chapitre est court mais promis le prochain sera long ; )**


	3. Le temps passe vite

**Comme je l'ais déjà dis : Tout appartien à J.K sauf le personnage Williane qui est de mon invention. Il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7 vu que je ne l'ai pas encore lu.**

J'aimerai dire un grand merci a Paule, TsukiNamida et Haras Nolbus car cela fait toujours plaisir une petite review

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le temps passe vite.

_4 ans plus tard._

_Beaucoup de chose se sont passé pendant c'est quatre ans. Pendant la première année Harry a empêché Voldemort de prendre la pierre philosophale dans le château. Normalement cela était impossible mais Harry, Hermione, Ron et bien entendu Voldemort ont réussi a passé devant touffu, un trôle et bien d'autre chose terrifiante. Voldemort c'était introduit dans le corps de Quirell pour entrer dans Poudlard tout cela était bien compliqué._

_En deuxième année Harry et Ron ont sauvés Ginny la sœur de Ron, de voldemort mais cette fois ci, il était revenue a Poudlard sous la forme de Tom Jedusor grâce à l'aide d'un stupide carnet égaré, Harry a donc combattu un Basilic a lui tout seul, enfin avec l'aide du Phénix de Dumbledore._

_En troisième année on a appris que Peter Pettigrew avais trahie les parents de Harry et avait fais porté le chapeau à Sirius le parrain de Harry qui c'était échappé de la prison d'Azacaban. Pettigrow c'est enfuit resservir son maître. Quand à Remus Lupin notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, était très sympathique mais comme il était un loup garou et qu'une personne l'a crié sous tous les toits Lupin fut forcer de partir avant que les parents se plaignent. Sirius s'en est allé avec Buck puisque le ministère le cherche toujours pour avoir tuer des moldus dans la rue, se qui est tout à fait faux._

_En quatrième année Poudlard avait accueillit le tournoi des trois sorciers, enfin des quatre puisque que Harry y avait participé bien que cela était interdit au moins de 17ans. Cédric était mort et Cho en est bouleversé. Voldemort était de retour et personne ne le crois à par quelques gryffondor et serdaigle. Moi je le crois il n'a jamais menti à qui que ce soit._

_Aujourd'hui je rentre en 5 ème année je suis devenue amie avec le trio populaire mais sans plus, rien de spécial sinon, mais je suis impatience de découvrir notre nouveau proff de défenses contre les forces du mal, car après un bégayeur profond, un prof qui ne connaît rien a la magie, un prof génial, et un auror (un imposteur), je ne c'est même plus a quoi m'attendre._

**-Will ???**

_**Silence.**_

**-Williane !!!**

**-Un quoi ???**

**-On est arrivé tu descends ? Tu rêve ou quoi ???**

**-Oui j'arrive.**

oOo

_Encore une folle non mais j'y croix pas elle est trop bizarre la nouvelle professeur. Mlle Ombrage en rose bonbon elle fait partie du ministère de la magie, sa promet. Cette année il y a les Buses sa va être dur._

**-Bonne nuit Williane.**

**-Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

**-Bonne nuit.**

oOo

**-Debout… Toujours aussi matinal Will.**

**-Mmmmm…**

**-Debout !**

**-Oui…**

_Courage il faut se levé… C'est bon._

**-Debout Williane !!!**

**-Tu va voir demain je vais t'embêté pendant ton sommeil. La vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid. Hi hi.**

_Je me frotté les mains comme si un plat délicieux à en mourir se trouvé devant moi._

**-T'as pas intérêt Will.**

**-Bé tien je vais me gêné.**

oOo

_Notre emplois du temps et nettement plus chargé que l'année dernière. On a presque plus de temps libre et presque le double de l'année précédente._

**-Notre premier cours c'est enchantement avec les Gryffondor. Vous venez ont va chercher nos livres de la matinée ?**

**-On te suit.**

oOo

_Le temps passe vite. Cela fais 4 ans que je suis dans cette école et..._

**-Hum. Hum...**

_Je levais la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec celle de McGonagall. Tous les élèves pouffèrent de rire, même Harry cachait un sourire dont il asseyait de dissimuler pour ne pas me faire de peine._

**-Et bien? Mlle Walt cela me déçoit. Veuillez vous tenir droite et ne pas récupérer vos heure de sommeil ici je vous pris.**

_Là ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf McGonagal et moi bien sûr. A par Hermione qui m'envoyé un regard compatissant que j'accueillie avec plaisir._

oOo

**-Alors Williane tu a mal dormi a se qui parait?**

_Qu'est ce qu'ils sont agaçant les jumeaux. Si eux le savent, toute l'école est déjà au courant. Youpiiiii!!!! Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi ce genre de truc. Je leur fit la plus belle de mes grimaces._

**-En faite ont est venue pour te demander si tu voulais faire partie d'un coup avec nous.**

**-Sa dépend...**

**-Ok alors rendez-vous à Prè-aux-lard, Samedi, 15H, aux trois balais.**

**-Mais... trop tard...**

_Un coup? Mais ils veulent encore que je me fasse renvoyer ou quoi?_

**-Et mais... ATTENDEZ!!! REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!!**

_Pendant une bonne demi-heure je leur couru après pour en savoir plus, mais rien. Ils me disaient que si je savais je ne viendrai pas. Je fis mais petits yeux de merlan fris, mais encore rien. Tous les élèves regardaient le spectacle avec amusement car se n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait les frères jumeaux tiré chacun par l'oreille pour que j'obtienne des informations. A ce moment là, Ginny suivi de Luna une jeune fille bizarre (oui je dit bizarre parce que mademoiselle lit son magazine à l'envers, porte sa baguette derrière ses oreilles et a des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles.) mais bon il y en a qui sont comme ça._

**-Salut Williane! Pourquoi tortures-tu mes adorables frères? (Prendre en compte le ton d'ironie.)**

**-Oh! Eux... mais parce qu'ils l'ont cherché et qu'ils veulent me faire renvoyer.**

_Après s'être tout les deux regardés ils sortirent cette phrase tout naturellement._

**-C'est pas vrai. On ne l'a pas cherché.**

**-Vous on vous a pas parlez !**

**-Vous l'avez cherché, je peux rien pour vous.**

_Ginny lança un regard compatissant à ses deux frères car ici à Poudlard, tout le monde connaissaient ma réputation, il ne fallait pas trop m'emmerder car sinon ils passaient un mauvais quart d'heure. Quand a moi, je tirais mes proies par les oreilles pour leur faire cracher le morceau._

oOo

_Le lendemain, je pris ma vengeance sur Lisa, en la secouant dès... Attention, dès 6 heures du matin. Mouhahahahaha (rire démoniaque) pardon je croix que je vais me calmer. Les Weasley aussi avaient pris leur revanche de hier en mettant un de leur nouveau bonbon qui te rend malade pendent quelques jours dans mon petit déjeuné. Ma journée se passa à l'infirmerie._

**-Oh!!! Ma pauvre jeune fille! Qui c'est qui vous a fait ça?**

**-Personne.** _Mentie-je._

**-Allongez-vous dans ce lit je vais vous chercher une bassine.**

_En effet je n'arrêtais pas de vomir. Ma vengeance sera sans pitiés. Enfin regardons le bon côté des choses, j'ai raté le double cours de potion._

_Mme Pompom me remit un mot signé pour justifier mon absence aux cours, qui ne fut guerre apprécié par Rogue._

oOo

_La sortie à Près-au-Lard se déroulerait aujourd'hui. Les jumeaux avaient beaucoup attendu ce jour là et seul Lisa et moi étaient invitées à la partie Weasley._

_Nous étions habillées chaudement car pour un mois de Septembre il ne faisait pas très chaud. Lisa marchait à mes côtés, elle avait l'air songeuse et en ce moment milles pensées devaient traverser sa tête. Lisa n'a pas atterrie à Serdaigle pour rien, moi aussi d'ailleurs._

_J'entrouvris la porte des trois ballais et aperçu les jumeaux au fond, sirotant chacun une bière au beurre. Je m'assis en face de Fred et passa à l'attaque avant même que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir la bouche._

**-Pourquoi tu nous demande à nous ? Il fallait absolument que sa soit Lisa et moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un petit de première année suicidaire ?**

_Fred et George comprirent de suite que je leurs faisais la tête. George commanda deux autres bières au beurre pour Lisa et moi. George prit la parole._

**-D'abord parce que Lisa est très forte en potion.**

**-Merci.**

**-Voie pas rapport.** _Je fis ma tête boudeuse._

**-Et parce que tu as une dent contre Rogue.**

**-Et en quoi sa consiste ?**

**-Préparer une potion shampoing pour Rogue.**

**-Hahahahaha ! Non moi je te demande la vraie raison pour laquelle vous nous avez fait venir ici.**

**-Bon en fait ça consiste à mélanger la réserve a Rogue pour plus qu'il s'y retrouve.**

**-Et tu as besoin de nous pour faire ça ?**

**-Oui.**

_Les deux garçons firent leurs têtes de chien battu devant moi (limite suppliant)._

**-Lisa ?**

**-Pourquoi pas.**

_Ça c'est bien elle, elle n'a peur de rien._

**-Bon d'accord. Mais vous m'assurez qu'on se ferra pas prendre.**

_Malheur si Hermione le savais…_

**-Oui.**

**-Jurez le !!!**

**-On le jure.**

**-Ok. Et c'est pour quand ?**

**-Demain.**

**-QUOI !!! DEMAIN !!!**

_Tout les clients se retournèrent vers moi et je pris un air gêné pour m'excuser. D'accord, j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée d'embêter mon prof préféré, mais pour demain, c'est un peu tôt._

oOo

_Il fait nuit et c'est maintenant que sa commence. Lisa était venu me réveiller vers minuit. Les Weasley nous attendaient dans le hall. Arrivé là bas, rien personnes. Ils nous auraient piégée ? Sa ne m'étonnerais pas d'eux._

**-Bou…**

**-Haaaaaaa !!!**

_Une main froide se posa sur mes lèvres. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir Fred._

**-Ne crie pas comme ça, on va se faire repérer Williane.**

**-Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? Ah ! Salut Fred on se fait la bise ? Je sais je suis miss ronchon.**

**-J'ais rien dis.**

**-Chut ! Il y a quelqu'un.**

_J'y croix pas. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? J'aurais jamais d'eu dire oui. Je rêve ? Oui c'est ça, je dois rêver. Tien c'est Rogue il fait sa patrouille. Non… Je ne rêve pas… Je ne rêve jamais de Rogue. Heureusement. Quoi ? Vous dite que Rogue c'est une obsession ? Oui une obsession comme quoi je le déteste._

**-C'est bon on y va.**

_Lisa marchait a petit pas devant moi, quand tout a coup, je faillis me casser la gueule contre elle._

**-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?**

**-Parce qu'on est arrivé.**

**-Ah.**

_George lança un sort pour ouvrir la porte et rentrer. La salle était petite, mais beaucoup d'étagères s'y trouvaient. Deux échelles étaient placées de chaque côté dont les jumeaux s'empressèrent d'y monter._

_Fred attrapa une fiole couleur turquoise et un récipient verdâtre et me lança un regard plein de malice. Non il n'oserait pas._

**-Fred qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

_Son regard me fixait toujours et il me fit un large sourire. Lisa était à côté de moi et regardait elle aussi Fred. George se trouvait sur l'autre échelle en hauteur._

**-Attrape !**

**-Non !!!**

_Il me lança les deux fioles, mais elles se brisèrent sur le sol, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et là Lisa réagit, je n'eu même pas besoin de protester l'acte de Fred._

**-Non mais sa va pas et si les fioles se mélangeaient et créer une autre potion. Tu es vraiment un inconscient. Viens Williane on part.**

**-Regarde.**

_Les deux mélanges s'étaient rencontrés et avaient créer une fumée verte qui se répandait au sol a une vitesse fulgurante. Une sensation de sommeil m'envahi et mes yeux se fermèrent en apercevant Lisa à côté de moi qui s'effondra avant que je fasse la même chose. Puis noir._

* * *

**Et voila il est plus long que d'habitude donc la patience a était récompensé. Prochain chapitre bientôt (vous aurez une surprise).**


	4. Une nouvelle maison

**_Alors je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'avait pas posté de suite mais bon j'ai fais un énorme efforts pour sa longueur. Mais j'ai peur que vous vous ennuyez pas dedans enfin bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez ._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle maison.**

_Mais yeux, je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. J'ai terriblement mal… Et c'est quoi ces voix ? Ou plutôt ce brouhaha ? Brr le sol est froid comme le marbre, c'est peut être du marbre d'ailleurs. Tien, c'est le plafond du château je suis toujours là, mais je n'arrive pas a me lever. J'entends une voix, si se sont les jumeaux, je les attrape, je les torture et je les étrangle… niack niack._

- **Aïeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

- **Sa va ?**

_Punaise, mais est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, je soufre à l'agonie._

- **Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh ?!**

- **Non c'est bon on va la porter.**

_Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers moi et me prirent de chaque côté pour que je puisse marcher mais cela était très difficile. Au passage, deux jeunes filles de mon age regardèrent dans ma direction et me jettera un regard noir puis elle se tournèrent avec un air supérieur elles partir en chuchotant sans doute des méchancetés._

- **Piouf… dit le premier garçon. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici t'es en quel année ?**

_Vas y dit que je suis grosse avec ton 'piouf', je pèse que 50 kilos. Je lui répondis par un son distinct et claire._

- **Cinquième.**

- **Bizarre, t'es dans la même année que nous mais je ne te connais pas. On est presque arrivé.**

_On devait se trouver au troisième étage car cet endroit me sembler familier. Ils me déposèrent sur un lit de l'infirmerie et là Pompom débarqua._

- **Oh mon dieu !! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est t'arrivé a cette pauvre jeune fille.**

_Bé sa ne se voit pas, je suis entré dans la réserve de rogue, avec les frère jumeaux et Lisa, on a voulu mettre le foutoir et y en a un qui a fait le con et sa a mal tourné. Voila toute l'histoire Mme Pomfresh. Mais je ne peux pas dire ça !! Oh mon dieu !!_

- **Bé on l'a trouvé…**

- **Non c'est bon je ne veux pas savoir, allez vite à votre cours de potion.**

- **Mais…**

- **Non ! Non ne cherchez pas une excuse M. Black.**

_Black ?? C'est bizarre je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part._

_Mon dieu que Mme Pomfresh est jeune, elle a prit un anti-ride très puissant pendant la nuit ou quoi ??_

- **Bon alors comment tu t'appelle ?**

- **Williane.**

_Se fut une toute petite voix qui sortie de ma bouche._

- **Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi Williane.**

_Elle me tendit un verre rempli de potion sans doute infecte. En effet elle était infecte et imbuvable. Une autre potion arriva mais je tournai la tête, signe que je ne pouvais pas ou plutôt que je ne voulais pas. En tournant la tête j'aperçu que le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté était fermé. Mais mon entêtement ne dura que trente seconde avec Mme Pomfresh. Puis mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit pour la deuxième fois._

…

_Après un sommeil sans rêve je me dressais sur mon lit pour m'étirai. Et la une mèche brune me tomba sur le visage._

_In ?! Brune mais je suis blonde…_

- **aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHhhhhhh !!**

_Mes rideaux étaient a moitié fermés. Je les ouvris avec spontanéité et sortie de mon lit aussi délicatement que j'avais ouvert mes rideaux. Un garçon se trouvé sur le lit d'à côté avec un livre en main._

- **Salut ! A ce que je vois, mal dormi ?**

- **Je suis brune… Je suis BRUNE !!**

- **Pourquoi c'est nouveau ?**

_Une Pompom plein d'énergie arriva aussi tôt en robe de chambre. Il semblait que son cri l'avait réveillé._

- **Quoi ? Quoi ?**

- **Je suis brune Mme Pomfresh. Brune et hier blonde ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je veux un miroir !**

- **Mais non Mademoiselle cela doit être le choc sur votre tête. Hier aussi vous étiez brune.**

_Bé tien c'est la meilleur maintenant je suis sensé être brune allé c'est une blague. Vous vous cachez où ? Ah oui c'est ça c'est pour une émission stupide avec des camera caché comme chez les moldu._

- **Un miroir !**

_Le garçon d'à côté semblait avoir un petit sourire moqueur pas bien méchant sur le visage mais, il se moquer bien d'elle. Pendant se temps Pompom était allait chercher un miroir pour satisfaire le caprice de la jeune fille._

_Tient sa doit être ce garçon qui était derrière les rideaux hier. Bon il faudrait peut être que tu lui réponde Williane, il t'as dit salut tout à l'heure._

- **Euh… Au faite salut… Moi c'est Williane.**

- **Remus.**

- **Remus ?**

- **Oui.**

_Il me jeta un regard interrogateur et se redressa pour poser son livre sur la table de nuit._

_Remus, le même prénom que notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pourtant ce n'est pas courant. En y pensant la ressemblance est vraiment frappante a par les cicatrices et qu'il soit plus jeune et charmant._

- **Non rien…**

_Pompom arriva avec un petit miroir quel avait mit du temps a trouver dans son atelier. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas servit car il était poussiéreux._

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans le miroir et là, ce fut l'étonnement total. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi long qu'avant, il lui retombé à peine sur ses épaules et étaient légèrement ondulaient. Il étaient d'un brun très sombre qui lui plaisait beaucoup, ses yeux avaient changeaient de couleur, en devenant d'une couleur bleu azur, bien qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ces magnifique yeux, elle avait une impression d'être un imposteur, elle n'était pas dans son corps ou du moins elle avait vraiment changeait mais se trouvait plutôt jolie._

- **Je croix que j'ai du prendre un gros coup sur la tête Madame.**

_Remus commença à rire de bon cœur en écoutant la jeune fille._

- **En effet ! Tenez buvez ça.**

- **Au non… -Venez t-elle de dire avec un grand soupir qui semblait avoir était répété plusieurs fois.-**

_Encore une potion de sommeil elle veut me droguer ou quoi ? Arf… Sommeil…_

…

_A bien dormi moi…_

_Le Jeune garçon était toujours là avec le même livre en main mais bien avancé par rapport à hier. Elle lui fit un grand sourire_

- **Salut Williane ! Enfaîte, tu es là pourquoi toi?**

- **Et bien je ne sait pas je me suis réveillé dans les couloirs de poudlard avec une affreuse migraine et étalé par terre. Peut être que je suis somnambule ?**

_Il pouffa de rire et s'aperçu que je faisait une moue boudeuse. Il en ria de plus belle donc en voyant mon nouveau visage, pas habitué a cette expression. Mais il ne valait mieux pas raconter sa petite escapade dans la réserve de Rogue._

- **Quoi ! C'est si drôle que ça ? Demanda la jeune Serdaigle**

- **En effet, si tu aurai vu ta tête.**

- **Ha. Ha. Très drôle, et toi que fait tu ici ?**

_Sa va il n'est pas méchant, il est plutôt marrant._

- **Eu… Et bien, j'ai attrapé une petite maladie.**

- **Mais Pompom ne soigne pas ça rapidement d'habitude ?**

- **Si mais…**

_Il se rapprocha extrêmement près de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, un frisson me parcouru le corps._

- **... en faite c'est une vraie maman poule et je suis son chouchou ou plutôt obligé de subir ses expériences sur moi.**

_Lui avoua t-il sur un air sérieux_

- **Aaaaah…**

- **Ouiiiiiiiiii ?**

- **Remus je t'ai entendu. Et qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?**

- **De ne pas bouger de mon lit…**

_Remus s'éloigna doucement de moi et resta assit sur son lit. Pompom arriva avec ses instrument de torture et passa a Remus un verre remplit de potion et a moi aussi. Il me regarda et fit une grimace en buvant sa mixture. Je regardai mon verre et vis une bouillie verte puis reregarda Remus. Il se pencha de nouveau pour me parler._

- **Tu ferais mieux de la boire sinon…**

- **Je t'ai entendu.**

_Je me mit a rire de bon cœur avec Remus puis avala ma mixture._

_Beurk mais c'est dégoûtant. ''Tu t'attendait a quoi Williane ?'' Ah la ferme !!_

_Il commença à rire en voyant ma grimace._

- **C'est pas bien de ce moquer.**

_Mme Pomfresh lui donna une petite tape sur le front et il s'allongea. Je rigolai à perte d'haleine lorsqu'il se souvena de ma phrase d'avant et me la rappela :_

- **Qu'est ce que tu vient de dire ?**

- **Moi ? -Prenant un aire très innocent- Qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer des gens pourquoi ?**

_Pompom gardait toujours son air de maman poule à la fois stricte et parti._

- **Alala les jeunes…**

…

_Après une autre journée passée à l'infirmerie, bien que la compagnie de Remus ne me déplaise pas, bien au contraire, je commençais a m'ennuyer, puis il parti dans la journée guérie en deux jours, je me retrouvais maintenant seule. Puis Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce apparemment affolée, ayant était annoncé de quelque chose d'important bien en retard. Il était suivit de près par McGonagale._

- **Elle est ici ?** –demanda t-il à Mme Pomfresh-

- **Oui elle est juste là.**

_Elle montra du doit là où se trouvé la jeune fille, qui eu un sursaut voyant qu'on parlait d'elle._

- **Bien. Je croix bien que vous me connaissez.**

_Question idiote, qui ne connaîtrai pas Albus Dumbledore ?_

- **Oui. Pourquoi cette question professeur ?**

- **Mademoiselle, nous sommes en quelle année ?**

- **Et bien… En 1995.**

_McGonagale plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri d'horreur. Et Dumbledore semblait lui chuchoter à elle et Mme Pomfresh des phrases, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire sur ses lèvres._

- **Professeurs ! Que ce passe t-il ?!**

- **C'est bien ce que je me doutais Minerva. –Dit-il à voix haute.- Bien promettez moi de rester calme et sereine.**

_Williane sentit une peur monter en soi, une sensation intrigante qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais elle promettait tout de même pour entendre son histoire._

- **Et bien nous somme en 1975, vous n'êtes pas sensé être née encore, tous les élèves que vous croisez ici doivent être adulte dans votre monde, ils ont eu soit un avenir mauvais ou bon dans votre monde mais quoi qu'il en soit nous n'avons pas les moyens de vous ramener chez vous et vous devez en aucun cas dire l'avenir ou le changer. Car sinon il se pourrez bien que plus tard vous n'existiez plus ou pire encore. Je sais que cela est très dur à entendre mais c'est la stricte vérité.**

_Il venait de balancer ça à la figure de la jeune fille d'un seul trait. Et ce ne fut qu'après un temps de réaction que dans la tête de Williane, ses idées soient claires. Des larmes chaudes vinrent lui couler sur son visage et heurter ses lèvres pour lui donner un goût salé. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses amies, ses parents… Comment se passé le futur sans elle et pourquoi avait elle changé d'apparence ? Tant de questions en si peut de temps lui traversèrent l'esprit._

- **Mais… pour… pourquoi… je… je n'ai pas… la même… apparence qu'a… qu'avant ?**

_Les mots avaient étaient durs à sortir et McGonagale était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la consoler._

_Williane avait eu trop d'émotions pour comprendre très bien ce discours et seul quelques mots lui vinrent à l'oreille._

- **Lorsque… trop loin… réaction… protection… corps… reconnaisse pas… parenté… passé… futur.**

…

- **Mademoiselle… Levez vous. Ce soir vous allez vous faire répartir par le Choixpeau Magique.**

- **Mais j'ai déjà était répartie et je suis à Serdaigle.**

_La jeune fille se leva de son lit et frotta ses yeux en signe qu'elle était encore un peut dans les vapes._

- **Oui mais Dumbledore a souhaité que vous vous fassiez répartir de nouveau.**

- **Grrr…**

_ P il faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi ces trucs. Bon rester calme ne pas paniquer et surtout pas de meurtre Williane ! Ok ? _

…

_Williane entra dans la salle où presque toutes les tables étaient remplit. Le choixpeau était instalé comme à sa première année et Williane rougi en voyant tous ce monde se tourner vers elle lorsqu'elle rentra dans la grande salle. Le silence était bien là et des murmures parcoururent la salle avec des centaines de yeux fixaient sur elle. Elle avança choisissant une autre allée que celle des Serpentar et regarda son professeur. Dumbledore était près a faire un discours pour expliquer la présence de cette jeune fille. Il se leva et parcouru toute la salle du regard._

- **Mais cher élèves ! Ce soir nous allons repartir cette jeune fille qui n'a pas plus tard que 4 jours est arrivé dans notre cher établissement. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir l'accueillir.**

_Plusieur élève crièrent un salut ou un bienvenue se qui rendis encore plus rouge la jeune fille._

- **Minerva je vous en pris.**

- **Veuillez avancer.**

_Elle s'avança et prit place sous le Choixpeau. Elle posa alors l'objet sur sa tête qui hésita et lui murmura des paroles._

- **Hum… Et tu tant courageuse pour affronter ça ? Mais a ce que je vois je t'aurai envoyer à serdaigle… Difficile…**

_Pour affronter quoi m. Et je suis pas courageuse enfin si parfois mais bon._

- **GRYFFONDOR !!**

_Des exclamations imminente est très accentué se firent à la table des Gryffondor. Williane en fut bien surprise d'aller dans cette maison et surtout honteuse et rouge à cause de tous ce monde qui la regarder. Les Serpentar la huer jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore demande de l'ordre. Williane cherchait une place à table puis elle aperçu Remus qui lui faisait signe de venir par ici. Ce Remus qui était loup-Garou mais aussi formidable._

- **Salut !** –fit il en souriant- **Vien ici !**

- **Merci **–lui répondit-elle, elle aussi avec un sourire.-

_Elle s'assit à coté de lui puis regarda les personnes qui se trouvé à coté d'elle, mais le repas commença aussi tôt qu'elle c'était assise. Un Peter grassouillet était en face et il commençait déjà à dévorer des yeux les succulentes choses qui venaient d'apparaître. Puis certaine personne lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et l'accablèrent de questions._

- **Tu vien d'où ?** - fit un –

- **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

- **Mais vous allez la laissez tranquille ? Elle vient juste d'arriver et vous l'assommez avec toutes vos questions !**

- **Oooooh… Lily n'est pas contente au abriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!**

- **La ferme Siruis !!**

_Je rêve ou quoi ?? Ca c'est Lily, là James et ici Siruis… Ils se mettrons ensemble qu'à partir de leur septième année et après…_

_Williane avait très envi de pleurer mais elle se retint pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte. Ils finirent tous de manger puis décidèrent de monter à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait au 7ème étage mais c'était tout. Remus voulait l'accompagner avec les autres maraudeurs mais Lily la prit par le bras et parti avec sa nouvelle amie et une autre jeune fille. Williane lança un regard d'excuse à Remus et parti avec Lily._

_Arrivé devant le portrait qui représenté une grosse dame, Lily dit le mot de passe :_

- **Fizwizbiz**

_Elles entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde. Ils coupèrent leurs occupations pendant quelques secondes pour regarder vers elles. Lily grogna lorsque tout ce petit monde continua leurs occupations, elle semblait se calmer. Les maraudeurs étaient arrivé peut de temps après pour venir enquiquiner la nouvelle en sachant que cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Lily et Star qui semblait être vraiment désespéré devant les conneries de maraudeurs._

- **Tu t'appelles Williane alors ?**

- **Oh… Williane c'est jolie** – le taquina James-

- **A oui et toi c'est James lui Remus, ici Siruis et là Peter. C'est ça ?**

_Ils la regarder avec de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte._

- **Bé quoi ??** –Fit elle d'un air innocent.-

- **Wouaaaouuuuu !!** –dit Siruis pour casser le silence- **Qu'elle mémoire.**

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rie et l'atmosphère se détendu tout de suite. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour aller dormir. Star lui passa l'emploi du temps puis lui expliqua toute la paperasse qui lui serai utile._

…

_Williane se leva de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle enfila une nouvelle robe de poudlard qui était un peut plus à l'ancienne que celle qu'elle portait dans le futur mais lui allais tout aussi bien. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eu un léger sursaut de nouveau à cause de ses cheveux noire et ses yeux bleu._

_Son emploi du temps indiqué qu'elle avait son premier cours avec les Serpentar pendant 2 heures en potion. Elle descendit les escaliers à toutes allure comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle était en retard et fut déçu à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre son petit déjeuné._

_Pourquoi Elles ne m'ont pas réveillées ? Grrr…_

_Son sac sur le côté la gênait un peu et se balançait. Elle passa le tableau de la grosse dame est prit les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait grâces aux jumeaux. Arrivé en salle de classe, elle constatât que le cours n'avait pas commencé et chercha une place libre hors mit à côté d'un Serpentard. Lily était à côté de sa meilleure amie, Peter discuté joyeusement avec une fille de sa maison et James inséparable de Sirius, étaient ensemble. Il ne restait plus que Remus, Williane le chercha mais il n'était toujours pas là. Elle entreprit donc l'idée de s'asseoir toute seul non loin des maraudeurs et de son amie._

- **Williane tu n'as pas déjeuné ce matin ?**

- **Eu… non… Mais j'ai terriblement faim !!**

_Williane fit une grimace pour montrer son désespoir de ne pas avoir pu manger, mais le professeur entra dans la pièce suivit de Remus. Il s'avança un peut perdu chercha du regard quelques chose puis le posa sur moi._

-** Eu… Je peux m'asseoir ?**

_Il a le souffle coupé, il a d'eu courir le pauvre._

- **Oui bien sûr.**

_Williane lui fit un sourire puis écarta ses affaires de manière à laisser de la place à Remus._

_Le professeur regarda la nouvelle élève puis daigna a commencé son cours._

_Une potion difficile était demandé mais Williane la connaissait presque par cœur elle l'avait fait il n'y a pas longtemps avec Rogue comme professeur._

- **Le philtre de paix. Et une potion assez complexe. Elle est souvent donnée au examen pour les BUSE…**

_Williane attendit que le professeur finisse son discours puis s'attaqua a la préparation._

_C'est parti pour deux heures._

_Après deux longue heures, Williane avait finit sa potion juste après Rogue. Le professeur les félicita._

_Le cours finit, elle sortie de la salle suivit de Lily et Star. Siruis l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans le couloir._

- **Tu c'est tu n'as pas déjeuné ce matin ! Et ce n'est pas bien…**

- **Eééééééh !! Mais t'es pas mon père que je sache non ?**

_Williane riait en voyant la tête de Sirius._

- **Bon quoi ??**

_Sirius ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entraîna la jeune fille dans une pièce que Williane était déjà venue visiter : Les cuisines._

- **Waaaaaaouuu !!**

_Fit la Gryffondore pour avoir l'aire impressionnée._

-** Et ouai.**

_Des elfes de maison accoururent devant les jeunes élèves pour demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Sirius leurs expliqua que la jeune fille n'avait pas déjeuné et ils partir encore plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivé pour revenir avec plein de nourritures. Williane ne pu tout engloutir même avec l'aide de Sirius et essaya de convaincre les petits elfes qu'elle n'avait plus faim, mais en vain. Ils partir alors en courant pour échapper a toute cette nourriture._

…

_Williane avait passé une bonne journée et pensa a ce réfugier dans la Bibliothèque vers 5 heure de l'après midi pour y faire ces devoirs._

- **Mais tu es folle Williane !! On vient à peine de nous les donner !!**

- **Oui peut être Siruis mais il vaut mieux les faire maintenant car nous sommes Lundi et après on en a encore plus dans la semaine…**

_Sirius la regardé ébahi de même pour les autre maraudeurs qui se trouvé derrière. Mais il ne comprenait pas sa logique._

_Bé quoi j'étais une Serdaigle avant…_

- **Bon c'est pas grave laisse tomber Sirius. J'y vais à ce soir.**

_Elle tourna les talon et parcouru le château jusqu'à la bibliothèque et s'y installa. Elle sortie ses devoirs de potion, qui était exorbitant, il demandé 1 rouleau de parchemin sur le philtre de paix. Elle sortie sa plume et commença son devoir._

_Williane repensa au futur qui les attendait et Dumbledore qui lui demandait de ne pas le changer. C'était très dur, et si elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le futur comment ferai t-elle ?_

_Au et puis zut je doit empêcher ce désastre._

* * *

**_Et voila le chapitre est finit. Que vas t-il se passer Et surtout plein de com's, ça encourage toujours a écrire la suite. Bisou à tout le monde._**


	5. T'es cap?

**Et voilà, je vous écrit un nouveau chapitre ^^ Je n'allais tout de même pas vous abandonner (quoi? certain y on cru?) Bon d'accord, vous avez vos raisons. J'ai été absente pendant très très longtemps, mais ce n'est que pour revenir avec des meileurs choses =) Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre en espérant vous faire plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : T'es cap?

Williane était fatigué par les devoirs que leur donner ses professeurs et par-dessus tout, elle devait réfléchir à un plan pour changer le futur. Elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor et prit place en soupirant à côté de Lily.

**- Salut Williane.**

**- Lu Lily.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Will.**

**- Mmmmm…**

En effet, Williane avait un visage pale, des cernes sous les yeux, elle s'attachait souvent ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval depuis quelques temps en laissant quelques mèches par ci par là, qu'elle avait oublié sans y faire attention.

**- Tu sais, Will depuis 1 semaine tu te négliges un peu trop, tu sautes des repas, tu es toujours fourrée dans la bibliothèque…**

**- Oui maman je vais faire attention…**

Elle attrapa un morceau de poulet et l'engloutit en 1 minutes. Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Et ! Williane tu vas où ?**

**- A la bibliothèque.**

**- Encore ?!?**

**- Bé oui.**

**OoooO**

Voila deux mois que Williane avait cherché de par tout dans la bibliothèque pour trouver au moins un livre lui expliquant pourquoi et comment elle avait remonté le temps et qu'est ce que cela faisait si elle changeait le futur mais rien. Bien sur elle s'y attendait mais elle préférait vérifier. Sans doute ses réponses se trouvaient dans la réserve. Elle se leva car il commencer à se faire tard et le dîner était déjà finit, elle prit la décision de partir directement dans son dortoir car le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder. Elle avança dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers quand quelqu'un descendit les marches à toute allures pour heurter la jeune fille. Cette dernière, se retrouvait étalait au sol à côté de Remus.

**- Aïeuuuuuuh…**

**- Euh… Désolé Williane. Justement je te cherchai.**

**- A se n'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

Williane se frotta le dos, elle ne c'était pas ratée.

**- Et bien Lily m'a dit de venir te chercher car le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder et elle avait peur que tu soit restée dans la bibliothèque.**

**- Ah… cette Lily, une vrai maman ! En tout cas merci Remus, sa fait toujours plaisir de ne pas rentrer seule.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et commença à marcher en présence de Remus.

**- Au faite. Lily m'a dit de t'apporter ça aussi.**

Remus sortit de son sac un petit paquet, il lui déposa dans les mains et la jeune fille l'ouvrit. C'était un magnifique sandwich remplit de jambon cru et de fromage. Williane n'attendit pas une seconde avant de le manger et dit un merci à Lupin.

**- Tu n'avait pas mangé?**

Un rire grave, mais chaleureux à en perdre l'halène sorti de sa bouche. Williane l'observa tout en continuant son délicieux enca. Tou cela n'a rien de romantique, c'est à signaler.

**- Non en effet, je n'ai pas mangé. Mais j'ai mes raisons je te signale.**

Elle lui fit une tête de boudeuse, mais ses rires redoublèrent après l'avoir fixé pendant 5 secondes.

**- Béh vas y ne te gène pas surtout !**

**- Si tu verrais ta tête Williane. Ahahahahah !!!**

**- mouai... mouai...**

Williane avait fini son enca et Remus avait commençait à esayer de la refaire. Elle se retenait de rire, mais 10 secondes plus tard, elle explosa, brisant le silence qui pesé dans les couloirs vides.

**- Mais non! je fait pas cette tête quand même!?!**

**- Oh que si!**

**- T'exagère Remus!**

Des bruit de pas arrivaient dans leur direction. Williane vit Remus jeter un coup d'oeuil à sa montre. Il grimaça et chuchota:

**- Lily va me tuer...**

**- Fallai y penser avant pour ça...**

**- Suis moi.**

Il l'attrapa par le manche et la fit entrer dans le placard. Il était bien plus grand que la moyenne et elle avait du mal a y croire, c'était aussi grand que sa chambre. Derrière la porte, on entendait les miaullement de la chatte de rusard, elle les avait sans doute repéré, mais Rusard n'avait pas capté que les deux jeunes adolescants qu'il suivait se trouvaient juste derrière cette porte, il continua sa route en appellant son chat avec des surnoms tout à fait ridicule. Williane se retint de rire pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais Remus posa délicatement sa main sur ses lèvres. Là c'etait sur qu'elle ne pouvait pas rire. Elle sentit l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait de sa main ainsi qu'un doux parfum qui lui chatouillier les narines. Elle ne voyait plus le temps passé, tout c'était arrété. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement se qui réveilla la jeune fille. Elle sursauta, mais reconnu bien vite ceux qui l'avait dérangé.

**- Béh alors Remus tu fou quoi dans un placar à balais et en plus avec Williane. OuOuuuuu!**

**- La ferme Sirius...**

Remus était tout rouge, mais il essayait de cacher son visage. Derrière Sirius se trouvait James, peter, Lily, Star et Gwen ses camarades de chambre. Lily etait surment pas venue de son plein grès, sûrement qu'elle avait voulut s'assurer que Williane allait bien.

**- Lily!!!**

Tenta Williane pour ne pas se la mettre à dos.

**- Toi! ne me fait pas de calins! Tu t'imagines qu'on a du sortir en douce pour s'assurer que vous alliez bien vous deux!**

Tient ça elle en était sur, elle aurai du parier. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte et commencait à partir dans un monologue digne de cyrano de bergerac.

**_ Lily joliiiie calme toi... **

Essaya James pour qu'elle baisse d'un volume sa voie. Mais cela eu l'effet inverse. Voyez vous, James a fait une erreur fatale dans ses paroles, il a prononcé "Lily" elle n'aime pas qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Et surtout l'assemblage de "Lily jolie"... Là elle peu se mettre en colère pour très peu. Voyons le bon côté des choses, elle n'engeulera plus Williane et surtout sa ne retombera pas sur Remus.

**- TOI LA FERME POTTER!!!**

La guerre est ouverte.

**- Ah oui! c'est moi qui te dérange Lily !?! **

**  
- Oui tu déranges James ! Tu fais toujours exprès de venir me faire chier !!! **

**  
- Oh !!! le culot !!! Comme si tu étais le centre du monde !!! **

**  
- J'y crois pas! et ça me tombe dessus! **

Les disputes entre Lily et James sont vraiment distrayantes, quoi que niveau langage, sa devient pathétique parfois...

**- Vas te faire voir James !!!**

A ça y est la baffe ne va pas tarder à partir...

"**Clack!!!**"

Williane rigola intérieurement, car son amie ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle riait ouvertement. Cela était vraiment impressionnant, les cris alarmants que ces deux jeunes gens pouvaient reproduir, ils étaient tout simplement nocifs pour la santé...

**OoooO**

Williane s'allongea de tout son long sur le fauteuil libre. Les maraudeurs et autres s'étaient installé tout autour occupant tous les divants.

**- Il nous aura fait courir le vieux rusard ce soir... N'empêche vous avez vu sa tête quand il voulait nous rattraper?**

Tout le monde rigola en se rappellant de se souvenir récent. Même Lily avait un sourir timide ne voulant pas dévoiler que ça l'avait amusé. Il était maintenant 1 heure du matin, ils avaient couru dans tout le château pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard, car bien évidemment après que les deux tourtereaux aient crié comme des putois, Rusard c'est pointé, mais ils ont réussi à lui filler entre les doits.

**- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? on va se coucher ou on fait la fête ? **Demanda inocement Williane.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent aux paroles de Williane. Apparament il avait une idée derrière la tête.

**- J'ai une idée! J'ai entendu parler d'un jeu moldu, et il a l'air vraiment trop marrant! Vous ne voulez pas essayer?**

Lily s'emblait perplexe, elle ne le sentait pas bien apparament.

**- Et comment il s'appelle ce jeux Sirius?**

**- Le jeu de la bouteille.**

Lily se leva d'un bon. Williane connaissait parfaitement se jeu, elle y avait joué plusieur fois et elle aussi cela la mettait perplexe.

**- Et c'est quoi? **

Il fallait s'y attendre, seule Lily, Williane et Sirius le connaissait.

**- Il est hors de question que je joue a ce jeu!**

**- Oh... moi moi moi!!! Je veux y jouer! **s'exclama James ne connaissant pas encore les règles du jeu.

Williane pris son courage à deux mains et convaincu Lily d'y jouer, prétextant que cela pouvait être marrant. En réalité, cela pouvait raprocher Lily et James en avance, ou bien le contraire, mais il fallait tenter.

**- Allééééé... Lilyyyyy... s'il te plaiiiiit...**

Elle fit son plus jolie sourir en insistant. Elle s'apprétait à partir mais elle l'attrapa par la manche en rajoutant un dernier s'il te plait avec un grand sourir. Elle céda.

**- Bien tout d'abord les règles. Je demanderai bien sûr à notre spécialiste en matière de moldu, qui est à la seconde place après Lily de nous faire part des règles, j'ai nommé: WILL!!!**

**- Bien.**

Ceci prenait la tournure d'une émission de télé moldu tout à fait stupide.

**- J'aimerai preciser que toutes les personnes présentes n'ont plus le droit de se désinscrir et qu'ils doivent effectuer et respecter les règles du jeu, sans quoi, il recevront un gage terrible par les autres joueurs. Alors le but est simple, nous avons simplement besoin d'une bouteille, pour cela, je laisse mon assistant s'en charger: Sirius.**

**- C'est comme si c'était fait chef!**

Il parti dans son dortoir et redescendit avec une bouteille d'alcool.

**- Il faut qu'elle soit vide sirius...**

**- Ok no problemo.**

Il ouvrit la bouteille et but tout son contenu cul sec.

**- Je t'admire parfois tu sais... **Lança Star d'une voix sexy.

**- Bien maintenant tout est ok nous avons se qu'il nous faut. Tout le monde se met en cercle. Alors, quelqu'un commence par tourner la bouteille. Celui qui se trouve en face du goulot de la bouteille doit être embrassé par celui qui a tourné la bouteille. Ne prenez pas peur, si vous tombez sur le même sexe vous faites juste action ou vérité. La première fois que vous tombez sur un sexe opposé c'est un simple bisou, aucune limite de temps, la deuxième fois, vous devez rester au moins 5 secondes et la troisième, vous devez le faire avec la langue. Les règles sont maintenant misent au clair, vous ne pouvez plus partir!!!**

Les personnes qui se trouvaient autours d'elle, semblaient avoir des expressions bien différentes. Lily était vraiment terrorisé, James excité à l'idée d'embrasser Lily, Sirius impatient de voir ça, Peter horrifié, Star toute aussi impatiente que Sirius, Gwen génait et Remus semblait un peu amusé par la prestation que venait de faire Williane, car en effet elle s'était vraiment pris pour une présentatrice télé. Elle avait fait comme si elle possédait un micro et elle s'était mit debout sur le fauteuille pour qu'on puisse mieu la voir.

**- Bien commençons! Honneur au plus petit! Remus!!!**

Remus hésita. Puis amusé de trouver un échapatoir il répondit:

**- Mais non honneur aux dames.**

**- Ah bien trouvé mon pote!**

Sirius lui donna un grand coup dans le dos se qui donna une toux à Remus. Il tendit la bouteille à Star. Elle la prit et la posa au centre du groupe.

**- Bien alors qui va être mon prince charmant?**

Elle la tourna de toutes ses forces, elle rallentit au bout de deux secondes, puis s'arrêta sur Peter. Star fit une moue déçue.

**- Eurk... Viens là prince charmant...**

Peter était plus rouge que jamais, Star se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa une fraction de seconde puis s'essuya la bouche.

**- A toi Peter.**

Il la tourna à son tour et se figea sur Sirius.

**- Action ou verrité Sirius?**

**- Action!**

**- Alors Peter?**

**- Euh... T'es cap de danser la macaréna devant nous?**

Sirius se leva, pour en rajouter une couche, il se mit debout sur son feuteuil comme Will l'avait fait et se mit à danser la macaréna.

**- C'est bon Sirius, maintenant on sait que tu es dingue.** Dit Star.

Sirius tourna la bouteille à son tour, elle se stopa sur Williane.

**- Viens là poupée...**

**- T'as pas interré d'en profiter Sirius!**

**- Qui moi ?**

**- Un air inocent bien trop surjoué à mon avis Sisiiiii...**

Il l'embrassa beaucoup trop longtemps que prévu, elle le repoussa, mais il ne voulait pas stopper le baisé, il ne restait qu'un moyen. Elle lui envoya un coup dans les n****.

**- OH MY GOD!!! Will j'ai compris, je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais!!!**

Il se tordait de douleur et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

**- Ecoutes Sirius on a dit le premier, le temps qu'on voulait, et non 10 secondes!!! et moi j'avais pas envie!!! Bon c'est à moi de tourner la bouteille.**

Elle ne fit que deux tours sur elle même et ralentit pour s'arrêter sur James.

**- Ah non j'ai pas de chance là!!! **

Elle se leva et effleura à peine les lèvres de James.

**- Eh mais c'est même pas un baiser ça! **

S'exclama Sirius. Le regard meurtrier de Williane suffit à Sirius pour qu'il se taise. James tourna la bouteille et elle tomba sur Lily. La jeune fille était rouge écarlate.

**- Le bisou! le bisou! dit Sirius**

Williane luis lança le consin qui se trouvait derrière son dos. Il contesta par un "urmf" James se pencha vers Lily et l'embrassa délicatement pendant une seconde. Après lily tourna la bouteille tomba sur Gwen qui du effectuer à son tour une danse ridicule, la danse du canard avec les paroles, autant vous dire que c'était l'hilarité total dans la pièce, ils se jurèrent que cela allait le suivre toute sa scolarité.Gwen tomba sur Remus, une boule dans le ventre de Williane se forma à ce moment. De suite après Il tomba sur elle. Lorsqu'il effleura ses lèvres elle sentit une douce décharge qui parcourait son corps, elle en profita aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Elle tomba ensuite sur James pour la deuxième fois, lui sur Star, puis sur peter, déscidement elle avait encore moin de chance que Williane. Peter tomba sur Remus qui dut avouer qu'il dormait encore avec un doudou à 11ans. Puis pour le plus grand bonheur de Williane il retomba sur elle. Le baiser lui paru encore meilleur que le précédent. A la fin de la soirée, Lily avait dû effectuer un french kiss avec James, et peter avait dùu imiter le macaque, Sirius était allé chercher des bouteilles d'alcools, un peu tout le monde ne réflechissait plus correctement car l'alcool leur montait à la tête et ils avaient décidé de tourner une dernière foit la bouteille. C'était au tour de Williane et elle tomba sur Remus, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance, elle se leva ne marchant plus vraiment droit, et trebuchât sur lui.

**- Oups... Excuse moi. Alors un vrai baiser?**

**- Oui.**

Remus semblait moins atteind par l'alcool, il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Williane le regardait droit dans les yeux.

**- J'taime bien toi... Tu sais... **

Dit Williane, elle ne réflichissait plus vraiment, Remus eu l'air surprit , mais elle était bien trop assomé pour le voir. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres. Puis il voulu approfondir le baisait, mais Williane s'endormit dans ses bras.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre est finit ^^ Comment va-t-il réagir le pauvre petit Remus? Donnez vos avis.**


	6. Envie de meurtre

_**Un nouveau chapitre, je sais, je sais, ça fait très très longtemps, mais j'avais envie de me remettre à l'écriture pour vous mes cher lecteurs. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews ^^  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapitre 6 : Envie de meurtre

_-** C'est horrible, j'ai un de ces maux de crane... Et je ne me rappelle pas... OH MON DIEU ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !**_

Williane se releva, mais elle se trouvait dans son lit, entouré de ses trois amies qui dormaient paisiblement. Elle se recoucha dans son lit en constatant qu'on était dimanche. Un flash lui traversa les yeux et elle se releva en sortant de son lit à toute vitesse pour courir dans la salle de bain.

- **C'est pas possible, j'ai dû rêver, hier on est rentré, on a peut-être picolé, puis on c'est couché, non ?**

Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage.

- **Pas possible... je n'ai pas pu faire ça... Oui j'ai bien rêvé...**

Elle repassa encore de l'eau sur son visage pour se persuader qu'elle avait raison.

**OoooO**

Williane resta toute la matinée dans le dortoir, elle n'osait pas sortir et si un jour elle aurait à le faire, c'est parce qu'un dragon logerait dans sa chambre. Décidait, elle attrapa sa couette pour cacher son visage dessous.

- **Will, tu ne vas pas rester là toute ta vie...**

- **Si et même ma mort !**

- **Mais réfléchit, t'as dis ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool, puis tout le monde l'a fait, même moi je l'ai fait avec James, enfin quoi que toi sa ressemblait plus à un zombi quand tu y es allée... **

Williane jeta son oreiller sur la figure de Lily, qui l'évita de peu en se penchant.

- **De plus si ça peut te rassurer, tu t'es endormit avant que vous vous embrassiez...**

Williane se releva précipitamment, un truc clochait, elle se souvenait clairement qu'elle avait déjà embrassé et même un french kiss...

**Flash back**

Remus s'approcha de ses lèvres. Le baiser durait depuis longtemps et Remus voulut approfondir le baiser, mais Williane s'endormit dans ses bras.

**Fin du Flash back**

Oui Williane se rappelait bien de cela, mais pourquoi Lily affirmait-elle le contraire.

- **Ce n'est pas vrai, je me rappelle l'avoir fait Lily !**

- **Oh non ma chère, ça ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme ça...**

**Flash back**

Remus s'approcha de ses lèvres tout doucement, mais la jeune Williane était évidemment déjà inconsciente avant que le jeune Remus n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. En voyant le visage de Williane, ses amis devinèrent qu'elle faisait un beau rêve, même un très beau rêve...

**Fin du Flash back **

Lily se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de Williane.

- Tout s'est passé dans ta tête très chère Williane, un très beau rêve je dois dire et même que tu parlais dans ton rêve... Oh mon beau Remuuuus....

Williane commença à paniquer et regarda Lily, qui essayait de cacher un fou rire, elle se moquait bien d'elle...

- **Lily me dit pas que c'est pas vrai, ou plutôt si dit moi que c'est pas vrai...**

- **Non c'est pas vrai, mais tu aurais vu ta tête quand j'ai dit ça, pire qu'une tomate !**

- **LILY TU VAS MOURIR, j'espère que tu coures vite, même très vite !!!**

Lily sortie en courant de la salle, descendit à toute allure les marches, passa en coup de vent dans la salle commune pour prendre le portrait de la grosse dame.

- **Euh Lily bonjour... **

Mais trop tard elle était déjà sortie, James lança des regards surpris à ses amis, qui faisait la même tête, mais 10 seconde plus tard, c'était au tour de Williane qui arriva comme une furie dans la salle. Essoufflée de s'être changée à une vitesse folle, elle se stoppa net devant le garçon, elle n'avait pas mis un uniforme, car elle avait pris la première chose, elle finissait de mettre un ballerine. Puis elle remarqua les regards des garçons sur elle.

- **Lily... elle est... parti... dehor ?**

James haussa les épaules et Sirius riait joyeusement de la scène. Williane interrogea Peter du regard.

- **Oui elle est sortie par le portrait.** S'enpressa t'il de dire.

Williane repartie à sa poursuite manquant de tomber sur le passage.

- **James viens, je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde. **

- **D'accord avec toi Sirius. Et il est où Remus ?**

- **Il est parti déjeuner je pense.**

**OoooO**

Lily se trouvait caché derrière une table, essayant de fuir Williane qui parcourait la salle du regard, Remus se trouvait assit à la table des Gryffondor et Lily à quelques mètres.

- **Eh Lily viens manger avec moi !!!**

- **Oh la poisse, pourquoi t'as fais ça Remus, pas si fort...**

Remus la regarda inquiet de ses propos et Lily lança un bref regard en direction de Williane, elle fonçait droit sur elle, tout allait bien, elle regarda Remus avec un sourire forcé, elle retourna la tête, Williane survolait pratiquement la salle, le message venait de percuter son cerveau...

- **Sauve qui peut !!!!**

Lily se redressa et partie à toute allure vers la sortie, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de Williane.

- **LIIILYYYY JE T'AI VU !!!**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Willianes, puis vers Lily, elle s'était stoppée net dans son élan. Elle se tourna lentement vers Williane, un sourire triomphant était sur son visage, elle s'imaginait déjà comment elle allait se venger, mais Lily se remit à courir encore plus vite qu'au début. Williane sauta par-dessus une table en renversant du jus de citrouille sur un élève, puis repartie dans cette poursuite infernale. Elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, le froid pris Williane, qui n'était pas vêtu chaudement, mais Lily ne semblait pas se fatiguer, elle se mit a perdre de l'allure laissant Lily prendre de l'avance...

- **T'inquiète je ne vais pas t'oublier Lily !!!**

Elle regarda la jeune fille s'enfuir vers les serres. Elle fit demi tour vers le château. Ses cheveux bruns volaient derrière elle et ses yeux couleurs azur semblait jeter des éclaires. Lily allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

**OoooO**

Williane c'était calmée depuis peu et il était assez tard, Lily n'avait toujours pas mit les pieds dans la salle commune, mais Williane n'était pas prête d'abandonner. Elle s'était installée confortablement dans un des fauteuils avec un calepin et un crayon dans les mains, elle s'était mise à dessiner depuis toute petite, mais ce qu'elle adorait, c'était les portrait, ou bien inventer des personnages, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les paysage, ou les natures mortes. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à dessiner les maraudeurs, puis elle continua à s'appliquer, tout particulièrement sur celui de Remus, pour elle il était parfait, ses yeux, son sourire, ses cheveux... Elle rougit en pensant à lui.

- **Saletés d'hormones ! **

- **Ça tu la dis...**

Williane releva la tête, Lily elle allait la tuer. Elle se leva en faisant tomber son calepin de l'autre côté, Lily l'attrapa en plein vol, Williane ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait parfois être autant amusante et gamine, elle l'imaginait bien plus sérieuse. Williane fit le tour des fauteuils et vit Lily en train de contempler ses dessins.

- **Béh dis donc, tu dessines drôlement bien Will.**

- **Merci, maintenant viens là que je t'étripe Lily !**

Les maraudeurs comme pour couronner le tout entrèrent dans la salle accompagnés de Gwen et Star.

- **Eh ! Eh ! Remus, viens voir ça, comme Will dessine bien, elle a vraiment du tallent !**

Williane se précipita sur Lily pour lui arracher le carnet et par la même occasion lui pincer le bras.

- **Aiiiie !**

- **Je n'ai aucune envie de montrer mes dessins, c'est personnel !**

- **Ah oui, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un portrait de....**

Williane pinça de nouveau Lily.

- **Aiiieuuuh !!! Ça fait mal Will !**

Un duel du regard de la mort qui tue s'en suivi. 30 secondes étaient passées et tout le monde observait la scène. Williane cligna des yeux une fraction de seconde et Lily déclara victoire.

- **Perdu Will ! **

Lily se jeta sur Williane, elles basculèrent sur le canapé, elle commença avec des attaques de chatouilles diaboliques, Williane ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire s'incèrement, comme personne ne l'avait entendu, tant bien que mal, elle essayait de se défendre, mais les attaques de chatouille, elle ne pouvait pas y résister, elle devait utiliser la méthode rusé

- **Très bien... Mouhahahah ! t'as gagner.... Hihihihih ! j'abandonne Lily !**

Lily stoppa deux secondes les attaques.

- **Roh... ça marche pas avec moi ça Will !**

Elle reprit les hostilités faisant pleurer de rire notre cher Williane.

-**Très bien... Hihihihi ! J'aurai essayé !**

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de voir ainsi Williane, il avait rejoint son hilarité, ce qui entraîna les autres personnes.

**OoooO**

- **Qui aurait cru ça, franchement, une Lily sauvageonne qui attaque les gens et une Will psychopathe à la recherche d'un meurtre... Quoi que le dernier me parrait déjà probable.**

- **Sirius fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, ou je te fait manger tes chaussettes !**

Sirius déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna de Williane.

- **Williane, ne te faches pas, c'était pour rire, en fait, bonne nouvelle sortie obligatoire pour Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine.**

Des mouai peu enthousiastes résonnèrent dans la salle Sirius était resté dans une position ridicule attendant des acclamations. Williane prit la situation en main :

- **Ouai allait des applaudissements pour Sirius...**

Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis :

- **Sinon il va se vexer le pauvre.**

Cette fois-ci se fût Williane qui reçu un cousin dans la tête. Elle rigola, elle avait beaucoup de chance, elle aimait beaucoup les maraudeurs et les filles étaient très sympa, elle ne savait toujours pas si un jour elle devrait les quitter, ou bien rester et faire sa vie ici, elle ne savait pas, mais les deux choix la peinaient, heureusement si on peut dire, elle n'avait pas le choix et c'était le temps, ou bien elle ne savait quoi qui allait choisir pour elle.

* * *

**Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, il ne fait vraiment rien avancer à par peut-être l'amitié entre Lily et Will...**


End file.
